reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben's Ultimate Quest/Transcript
(Walt Disney Pictures logo plays) (DreamWorks Pictures logo plays, but in this varient, alien glow) Start of Part 1: (We open to a black and white color, with a voice over speaking) Ben (voice over): I know what you're thinking. "Oh, no. Ben's lost his watch. How did this happen?" Well, sometimes you have to get a vacation just to blow off some steam from the heroing work. It's a long story. Basically, I'm a bit of a hero. See, I've spent some time in Japan... for the record, I saved the city for at least 12 episodes. Then I went back on a plane to return back to Glowerhaven... but didn't, because why? That's when I came across a walking path of death, and destruction. Which led me all the way here to this Strange timeline... where I just woke up. (As the voice over who is Ben is speaking, the person with a point of view keeps walking with the camera, then the person opens the door and sees an old lady staring at us.) Auntie Em: Dorothy, thanks heavens, you're awake, you must've had a nightmare! Ben (voice over): What? (We turn to a mirror to see Dorothy Gale and her pet dog, Toto, with Ben having a shocked look realizing he's in the body of Dorothy Gale) (Suddenly offscreen, we hear an alarm clock ringing) (Close-up of Ben's face, with his eyes closed, and then he opens them, he gets up and then finds he's on a bed he's been sleeping on, which is torn and tattered) Ben: What the hell? Bad dream, paint me with pig tails, blue dress and ruby slippers, girl stuff. (Steps on a piece of wood) Whoa. What's going on? (Sees his town of Bellwood, California post-apocalyptic, but sees his worst enemy, Bellwood High School completely normal) But they couldn't destroy high school... (Ben opens a broken door with cobwebs on it, and sees a hallway with bugs crawling around on it, and sees the room to his parents' empty) Ben: Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? (Ben then goes into the living room to find it empty as well, and see there's nothing but empty spaces around the place) Ben: What's going on? (Ben runs outside of the door and sees to his shock, that the house he and his folks lived in was on sale for 18 years, and that it was never bought) Ben: Oh my god, I lived in this house for 18 years, I don't understand, what just happened? Where was I? (Suddenly a laughing Echo comes behind him, as a laser fires at Ben, who jumps out of the way, and stands behind a car) Figure: Welcome to the new world, Ben Tennyson. Ben: I know that voice. (Ben turns around to see that the voice belong to his arch-nemesis, Vilgax, who was with him when he was knocked out) SPOILER ALERT: See Vacation Madness Ben: Vilgax. What have you done to my parents? Vilgax: That's Emperor Vilgax to you! Ben: Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Right after I introduce you to Four Arms! (Prepares to transform, but when he slapped his wrist, nothing happened, he realizes the Omnitrix is gone and gasps) The Omnitrix! Vilgax (laughs): Finders keepers, Tennyson! (Reveals the Omnitrix on his right hand) Ben: Oh god please no! Vilgax: I have alternated time and made you vanish from existence, and made a world where you were born! Ben: You took the day I was born. Vilgax: Yes, but here is something to drown your sorrows! (Reveals his robot army) As you said before, allow me to introduce to Four Arms! (Slaps the Omnitrix as the Robots all turn into Four Arms) Ben: Oh my god... Vilgax: Yes! You're just a useless, pathetic, weak boy. get em! Ben: Oh Hop, where are you? (camera cuts to a poster, where Hop and HopFrog are wanted for street gambling) HopFrog: 7! Hopgoblin: Alright! Yes! HopFrog: Partner! YAHOO! Both: Tons of gold for me! Gambler: Hey! Both: Tons of gold for you! Gambler: Hey! Both: Tons of gold for we! Gambler: HEY! One More Roll! HopFrog: Uh, guys, you're broke! You got nothin' to bet with! Gambler: Oh, yeah? (shows a map) I got this! Man: A map! HopFrog: A map? Hopgoblin: A map! Gambler: A map of the lost world where the great Azmuth vanished at. Hopgoblin: Wow! Let's have a look. (the fingers points to the map, then grabbing it) Uh, cousin! (grabs HopFrog) HopFrog: Excuse us, for one moment, please. Hopgoblin: Cousin, look! ???, the place Azmuth could be. This could be our destiny, our fate. HopFrog: Cuz, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice. Hopgoblin: Hmmm. (whimpers, then panting like a dog) HopFrog: (chuckling) Not with the face. No, no, no, no, no. No! No! No! Gambler: (grabs the map) I said one more roll! My map against your cash. Hopgoblin: Hmm? HopFrog: All right, peewee. You're on! (Tries to use his dice( Gambler: (pushes away HopFrog's dice) Not with those! (Reveals his dice) This time we use my dice. Ehh, got a problem with that? HopFrog: (whimpering) No. (he grabs the dice, then whispers to Hopgoblin) I'm going to kill you. (the map drops on the peseta coins, then Hopgoblin starts playing a guitar) HopFrog: Come on, baby. Papa needs that crappy map. (Hopgoblin continues playing the guitar, HopFrog hands the dice to a woman to blow on, but she just walks away, as HopFrog ends up being the one blowing at the dice) HopFrog: (makes Hopgoblin stop playing the guitar) Stop that! Show me seven! (HopFrog throws the dice) (Hopgoblin watches the dice, then spinning on the ground, then gasping, then landing on the ground by making it seven, then cheering]) HopFrog: Seven! Hopgoblin: All right! HopFrog: Seven! (Hopgoblin grabs the map) HopFrog: (laughing, then grabbing the peseta coins) There it is! Well, nice doing business with you. (the red dice makes it seven, the Gambler starts pounding on the ground) Gambler: I knew it! (HopFrog grabs the dice, then Hopgoblin continues playing the guitar) Gambler: Your dice are loaded! (Hopgoblin continues playing the guitar, then grabbing the guitar) HopFrog: What? You gave me the loaded dice? (He hits the Robot as Diamondhead's body) He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him! Hopgoblin: You dare to impugn me honor? He was the one who was cheating! (pushes HopFrog) Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money! HopFrog: Oh, now I'm the thief? Hopgoblin: Yes. HopFrog: Take a look in the mirror, pal! (Shows a hand mirror) Hopgoblin: Oh, you better give them that money back, or I'll... (grabs a blade from the Diamondhead guards) En Garde! HopFrog: En garde, yourself. I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death. (grabs a small Petrosapien blade, then grabbing a bigger one) But not with that. Ha! I prefer to fight fairly. Aha! (they both begin fighting) Well, any last words? Hopgoblin: Me will cut you to ribbons, fool! HopFrog: Such mediocrity. Let your sword do the talking. Hopgoblin: Me will. It will be loquacious to a fault! Ha! Take that! (they continue fighting) HopFrog: You, mincing, fencing, twit. Hopgoblin: Ah, you fight like my sister. (they both continue fighting up at the roof) HopFrog: I fought your sister. That's a compliment. Hopgoblin: Braggart! HopFrog: Heathen! (the top of the roof breaks) Man: Kill him! Hopgoblin: Not the face. Not the face. (grabs the sword as the crowd cheer) Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw. (throws the swords on the ground) Thank you all for coming. You've been great. See you soon. HopFrog: Adios! (they both fall to the ground) Hopgoblin: Congratulations. You're very good. HopFrog: No. That was good. Very... (Suddenly they bump into someone) (They discover it's Ben, who seems elated) Ben: Hopgoblin! (Grabs the confused Hopgoblin and hugs him) Little buddy! I was just looking for you! (Hopgoblin jumps out of Ben's arms, panicking) Hopgoblin: Who are you? What me do? Whatever me did, whatever me pay you back! Ben: What, what are you talking about? HopFrog: Hey, buddy, paws off my cuz. Ben: Relax, HopFrog, I know you’re cousin, and I know you, too. HopFrog: Do you know about this? (Points to the poster where he and Hopgoblin are wanted) Ben: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Wait, back up, you mean you guys are gambling? Where's Eric? Where's Kyra? Hopgoblin: Who? Ben: Kyra the Dragon Princess, Eric the Spellbinder, you had many adventures with them, you ride on Eric's hat? Hopgoblin: I no know them, the only adventure me had was ??? Ben: Wait... What... is.... that map? Hopgoblin: Yes, a map that lead to Azmuth, he vanished sometime when Vilgax conquered universe, no one seen em' since. Ben: Let's get a smoothy somewhere, we'll talk about. (Cuts to the 3 at Mr. Smoothy, while Ben has never been happier than he is) Ben: Mr. Smoothy, I am so happy to see you again, and that your in one piece, and I look forward with drinking with you again. Server: Free drinks. Ben: Free? Thanks (takes the cup and zips it, but raises an eyebrow) Hey, what's in this one? Server: Our New Viljuice special. Ben: (spits out the drink) Vil- (the server points to the commercial playing with Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog looking) Become a citizen of the Milky Way, by holding your hand Grab the taste that will make your day, by zipping you'll understand Our friends have come from beyond (our friends have come from far beyond) To help us and to teach (to help us and to teach) Quench your thirst while we all bond, don't wait reach for Viljuice Yeah, in strawberry, mango or in peach, reach for Viljuice Announcer: From Billions Industries, by Vilgax (Ben is shocked and gets angry) Ben: VILGAX AND BILLY BILLIONS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! (Spits out the Viljuice in the trash can) Hopgoblin: Vilgax made drink ever since he came to contact with Billy Billions. Ben: Yeah, and Billion Industries? What kind of stupid name is that? Server: Something Billy Billions wanted to make up because he can't afford a name like Billions Tower. Ben: Oh yeah? Well tell Billions and Vilgax they can kiss my ass! Hopgoblin: Yeah, they kiss mine too! Ben: I want my tip back. Server: Sorry, Vilgax says no one can have a tip if they throw away the drinks. Ben: Screw Vilgax and his rules. I'm taking my chance back! Server: Hey, sir, you cannot! Help, POLICE! (Suddenly when Ben takes his money from the cash register he is suddenly confronted by the Vilgax Drones as Four Arms, and 2 Diamondheads) Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Drop it now! Ben: Okay, okay, no problem, no problem at all! Is there a problem officers? (Pointed by Diamondheads) Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Who are you? Ben: I don't know, I'm just a junker, man, just a typical stereotypical city boy. Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): You don't look like a junker. Ben: Okay, okay guys, we don't want any trouble. Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Let's go! Ben: What? Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Vilgax may have questions for you! Ben: Wait, there is one name you know by....Ben 10. Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Who? Ben: Ben 10? Hero of Bellwood? Thwarter of the Highbreed Invasion? Vilgax's Defeater? Guys? Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Move! Ben: (sighs) Forget it! (Picks up the smoothy and throws it at the Vilgax Drone) Come on, guys! (Hopgoblin and HopFrog follow him) (Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog run out of Mr. Smoothy's, only to bump into the guys that Hopgoblin and HopFrog cheated) Man: There's those 2 frogs that cheated us with their loaded dice! Man #2: Let's get them! (Hopgoblin and HopFrog freak out as they hop away) Ben: Oh man! Hey guys, we don't wanna trouble- Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Got ya! Ben: I'm in trouble! Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): This time-(Suddenly Hopgoblin pulls a hat down on him) Ben: Thanks, Hopgoblin! Hopgoblin: No problem! Ben: Come on, guys let's go! (Starts singing, with Hopgoblin grabbing and playing a guitar) Ben: Gotta keep! (Dodges the Diamondhead trying to slice him) One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword (Hopgoblin blows him a raspberry) I steal only what I can't afford (trips a Ripjaws into a water barrel) (That's Everything!) (the Ripjaws jumps on his fin) One jump ahead of the lawmen (Ben and Hopgoblin bump into a Rath) That's all, and that's no joke (Ben and Hopgoblin pop their heads out of the side of wood, which the Rath stabs it's claw on it) These guys don't appreciate I'm broke (Ben knocks a barrel over to run over the Four Arms, Diamondhead and Eye Guy) Four Arms: Riff raff! Diamondhead and Eye Guy: Damn It! Stinkfly: Scoundrel! Rath: Take that! (They throw fruit at him and the 2 frogs) Ben: Just a little snack, guys (Suddenly, Ben and the 2 realize they were almost falling off) Aliens: Rip him open, take it back, guys (they try to shake the building to make Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog fall off) Ben: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friends, dudes! (He, Hopgoblin and HopFrog jump off the building and land in a place with belly dancers) Belly Dancers: Who? Oh, it's sad, this guy hit the bottom (they tangle Ben up with a sash) He's become a one-man rise in crime (HopFrog eats some food, while the Belly Dancers spin Ben around bumping him into the belly dancer's caretaker) Old lady: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em' (tries to hit Ben with a broom, but he ducks in time) Ben: gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Tell you all about it when I've got the time! (The belly dancers push him, Hopgoblin and HopFrog out the window, causing them to land on a trampoline) One jump ahead of the slow pokes One skip ahead of my doom (hides behind a strong man to make sure he isn’t seen doing his poses) Next time gonna use a non de plume (exposed when noticed as he crypts away) One jump ahead of the hitmen (runs through a flock of sheep) One hit ahead of the flock (evades the robots as alien through the sheep) I think I'll take a stroll around the block (jumps across a man laying on a carpet, while the aliens jump across him as well, but the Cannonbolt lands on him) Man: Stop Thief! (HopFrog wears jewelry) Man 2: Vandal! (Grabs HopFrog by the collar) Ben: HopFrog! (Grabs him from the man) Woman: Scandal! (Freaks out in her dress seeing Ben and HopFrog) Ben: Let's not be too hasty (he, Hopgoblin and HopFrog are surrounded by the alien drones, when suddenly Ben is grabbed by Katie and Sadie from Total Drama Sadie: still we think he's rather tasty (Ben junps out of their grasp and away from the goons) Ben: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along Goons: Wrong! (The aliens attack them in a cartoonish puff of smoke, but unknown to them, they escaped) (Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog come out of 3 vases they hid in to run off from the drones, then jump across a hot coal pit which burns the drones feet) (Then Hopgoblin takes a sword from a guy to defend himself from the goons) Four Arms (Vilgax Drone): Look out, he's got a sword! Diamondhead (Vilgax Drone): Idiots, we Diamondheads have blades! (Pulls out a blade) Diamondheads: Yeah! (Pulls out blades) Hopgoblin: Uh oh! (Nervously puts his sword on the crowd, and runs off with Ben) (Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog climb up the ladder, when the alien drones try to catch him, they end up bumping into a guy, like the sound of bowling pins being strikes out! Ben: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats Aliens: VANDAL! Ben: One hop ahead of the hump Aliens: STREET RAT! Ben: One trick ahead of Disaster! Aliens: Scoundrel! Ben: they're quick but I'm much faster Aliens: Take that! Ben: here goes, better throw my hand in (grabs a carpet) Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! (Jumps off with Hopgoblin and HopFrog onto the carpet) (The aliens also jump off screaming after him, but they end up falling into a garbage disposal) (Meanwhile, Ben, Hopgoblin and HopFrog make a parachute of the carpet to land safely) Ben: (pants) What kind of messed-up town is this? This is not the Bellwood, California i know! Hopgoblin: No tell us HopFrog: Look kid, ever since Vilgax took over, we've been in a depression of some sorts, money is very scarce around here, so that's why we gamble! (passes over Wanted poster to Ben) read it kid. Ben: (reads poster): Wanted, Dead or Alive, Hopgoblin and HopFrog for illegal street gambling. If found, please contact OmniDyne Systems immediately. Reward if caught--- (gasps) A MILLION DOLLARS?! That's some bullsh*t! And WHAT EVEN IS OMNIDYNE SYSTEMS?! HopFrog: A phoning organization Vilgax had created ever since Azmuth vanished, it's run by his old assistant, Albedo. Ben: Albedo? He was still a Galvan in this world? Hopgoblin: Yep, Albedo always Galvan, he banned Azmuth from returning to Galvan Prime sometime ago, and Azmuth not return since. Ben: Well, whatever it is. We're going to have to get out of Gaxville, for a while, just a look at him, he's starting to remind me of Donald Trump, what an idiot, right? ???. Category:Transcripts